Purple on Purple
by Descendant of Kiev
Summary: SaiyukiYaminoMatsuei cross.. Sanzo and Tsuzuki meet after a few years to continue their "talk". Gojyo had to take the proud Hisoka with him for the night.. everything leads to one another and then..


Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, only the story is.

Title: Purple on Purple

Fandom: Saiyuki x Yami no Matsuei

Rating: PG13 as for now because of certain hints, but will be R soon.

PURPLE ON PURPLE – Revisiting

"Just where the hell are you taking me, Sanzo?" screamed a half-naked Gojyo. He was roused from his sleep by the monk a few minutes ago and before he had time to put on a shirt, the impatient blonde had already yanked him out of the tent and into the freezing night. Wordlessly, Sanzo led him deep into the forest in a fast pace without minding the uncomfortable rush of sharp branches sticking out from all around them.

The redhead grinned. He couldn't help entertaining the idea that maybe, just maybe, Sanzo had the hots for him and wanted to tell him about it in private. _Good, then I'm sure this is a mutual feeling._ And if this wasn't the reason, he couldn't think of any other excuse why the blonde was taking him somewhere AND at this time. It was barely past midnight; the full moon shone on Sanzo for a while and Gojyo suddenly realized that the monk had been holding his hand for quite some time now. He shivered because of the thought, and not because of the biting weather.

As they came to a rather open area of low shrubs and absent trees, Sanzo slowed down. For the first time, Gojyo realized that his companion wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Even the sutra wasn't with him. Instead, he had on tight jeans and a thin shirt. Gojyo looked down at his own chest and the bulge in his jeans and the inevitable thought came to him. Sanzo looked.. ravishingly hot. He couldn't wait to tear that shirt from Sanzo's lithe body.

Before more mental pictures came, Sanzo finally spoke.

"I'm meeting someone. An old friend."

All fantasies the redhead was having came crashing down at his feet, shattered. _This is so unreal…_

"So why'd you bring me along?" he said in a small, withered voice.

"Hmmph! I wouldn't drag you out here just for the fun of it, you know." Sanzo grinned at him. _That horny bastard must have thought I was going to do him. So foolish!_

"I want you to take someone to camp with you. He'll stay there till I get back tomorrow at noon." Sudden movements in the dark made Sanzo turn his head abruptly. "They're here," he said in an almost out-of-breath manner.

Two figures appeared a few steps before them. The man had on a long dark coat while the other one was dressed casually. Soon, the four were standing face to face. Gojyo gasped when he eyed the two carefully. Both were extremely beautiful, and he couldn't think of any woman who would have surpassed them in beauty. The taller man had dark brown hair that came to his lovely purple eyes. The other person, a boy actually, had blond hair and startling green eyes that seemed to bore right through him. _oh shit, this kid is all my fantasies rolled into one. Hakkai's eyes, Sanzo's hair, Goku's build. _He felt his pants tighten as he gazed at the boy.

"Kouryu."

"Tsuzuki."

The two men hugged and Gojyo felt his jaw drop at the same way and time the boy's did.

"It's been really long, master," said Tsuzuki, flicking hid hair from his eyes. Sanzo nodded. "Yes, it has." The two gazed at each other for some time.

Tsuzuki placed an arm around his younger companion.

"This is Hisoka. He's my new partner, a terribly talented and special Shinigami, just like me," he said cheerfully. Hisoka nodded at them and held his hand out. Gojyo grabbed it and immediately sparks flew between them.

"I'm Goj– "

"He's the guide. For Hisoka." cut in Sanzo. Gojyo gave the smaller blonde a weak smile. For the first time, he allowed Sanzo to get the best of him in front of other people aside from the ikkou. _All this for Hisoka, standing there, looking so pretty in front of me, he better be worth it_. And something inside told him it was worth every single insult Sanzo made and will make about him.

"Great. Go on now, Hisoka. Don't worry about me." Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a wink.

"Fine. Stay out of trouble," mumbled the boy.

"Well, if that's it, we're off!" said Gojyo. No sooner than when he said those words did Hisoka's hand latch on to his arm. Tingling sensations crept up his spine, and Hisoka's warm body being so near him was almost too much. He strode away stiffly from the two and went back into the deep forest in the direction of the camp. Soon, Sanzo and Tsuzuki were alone in the clearing.

"Tsu–" started Sanzo, who was immediately cut off by his friend.

"Hush.." Tsuzuki placed a finger over the blonde's lips and let it linger there. Purple eyes screamed at purple eyes, both longing for something so long kept at bay.

When they were quite in the dark of the forest, Hisoka stopped walking. Gojyo turned around immediately and caught Hisoka's green orbs staring at his scarlet ones. "Let's rest here for a while, okay?" The redhead nodded. They sat side by side on the cold forest floor leaning against a big old tree.

"Hey, Goj."

"Yeah?"

"You like me don't you?"

"Huh?" Cold sweat started trickling down his forehead. _I'm discovered?_

"I can feel what you feel," the boy said curtly. Gojyo looked down at his feet and felt his cheeks burn like never before. He couldn't believe that he was actually embarrassed about being true to his feelings, his feelings for the boy.

Hisoka placed his left hand on Gojyo's right hand and quickly moved so that they were face to face, with Hisoka's hands pinning Gojyo's in place. The redhead looked up at the sudden action and stared in wonder at the boy.

"I feel the same way." Hisoka leaned in and caught the redhead's mouth with his.


End file.
